Laser Blitz
by Fabro de Omres
Summary: In which Sensei Wu suggests the ninja have a team bonding activity, and all the elemental masters jump onto the idea. Also, Lloyd has absolutely no idea how laser tag works.


Lloyd ducked as the red beam of a laser collided with a wall. Three more lasers followed it in rapid succession, and he tried to make himself as small as possible. "Kai!" he complained. "I thought you were supposed to be covering me!"

The fire ninja was positioned above him on a tower. "I am!" Kai grunted. "But some of these guys are really well hidden and my gun keeps dying every time it starts up again!"

"Keep moving," Griffin advised. "Like this." He raised his gun, disposed of one of the snipers, and bolted across the building. "No wonder they're getting you!" he hollered. "Stop standing there like a flashy green target!"

"Not everyone has the power of speed," Shade reminded dryly, taking out another opponent with a well placed shot. Griffin grinned cheekily at him, before turning into a blur of movement again.

"I calculate that we have a 57% chance of winning," informed Zane. With Pixal's help and his heightened senses, he was one of the best players. The titanium ninja terminated three players in quick succession.

Lloyd aimed at one of the scarlet lights through a gap and felt a rush of satisfaction as it flickered out. That satisfaction barely lasted, however. Laser lights bombarded the gaping crack, and he rolled away into a different area.

"You alright?" asked Jay.

"Yeah," the blonde gasped. "I guess I just wasn't expecting it to be this intense!"

"It's laser tag!" the blue ninja said. "What did you expect?"

"He expected it to be less like a real battle," Neuro intoned.

Lloyd sighed resignedly. "I thought I told you to stop doing that!"

The master of mind shrugged. "Your thoughts are broadcasted. I can't help but read them." His previously unlit gun flared to life, and he headed back into the game.

Across the arena, Toxikita and Cole were working together. One targeted while the other repositioned, so that they were constantly changing spots.

"On your left!" Cole warned.

Toxikita spun too late and her vest went out. She ducked down while the earth ninja took her place. "We need backup!" she called.

Lloyd glanced over at Jay, and the two of them ran towards the master of poison. Unfortunately, their green vests gave them away. Lloyd flung himself behind a large boulder. "When you guys said laser tag, I didn't expect real lasers! How is this even legal?"

"What do you mean?" Paleman asked, emerging into his view. "They're not real lasers."

Lloyd was confused. "Well, these ones are!" he argued. "Here, can you give me some light?"

Paleman lifted his hands and brightened the room. Lloyd scanned the arena. Most of the red team was scattered, but a fairly large cluster caught his eye. At first glance, it seemed like a group of players all wearing black hoodies. But then one of the participants moved out of the fog, and the green ninja got a better look at him.

"They're nindroids!"

Paleman dropped his hands, startled. The room plunged into darkness. Pandemonium ensued. Screams filled the air, and Lloyd's eyes tracked the flashing red vests of non-nindroid players as they searched for an exit.

"Lloyd! Over here!"

The green ninja spun around. The other elemental masters were standing together, obviously preparing for a fight. "Sorry, what's the plan?" he asked, sprinting over.

"Someone should get the people out of the way," Ash decided.

Lloyd nodded. "Skylor, take Zane, Shade, Gravis, and Turner with you and get the people out. Come back here when you're done. The rest of us will fight the nindroids."

The former master of amber nodded. "Works for me," she said. "Come on."

Lloyd waited for the people to leave, before he charged a energy ball and sent it flying. Elemental blasts filled the air around him, and he worked to avoid both those and lasers. To their credit, the droids were amazingly quick; only a few were down.

The dim light suddenly grew stronger as the roof exploded into flames. Paleman nodded his thanks to Kai, before jumping into the fray.

"Use your dragons!" Skylor shouted, appearing with the others.

Of course! Lloyd couldn't believe he hadn't thought of them. He brought his hands together and his dragon materialized.

"On three!"

As one, the elemental dragons shot a beam. The force of the resulting explosion blew everyone out of the building. Lloyd picked himself off the ground and cringed at the smoldering remains of _Ninjago Laser Blitz._

"Can we all agree to never do that again?"


End file.
